


purpose

by nightcircus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guitarist Choi Beomgyu, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tags May Change, angst beomkai, inspired by a chinese legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcircus/pseuds/nightcircus
Summary: Beomgyu loved his friend deeply, he had many friends but no one was like Huening Kai.No one was able to understand him the way he did, they never were, but Kai could like it was made for it, like it was natural for him to hear his guitar and know exactly every thought in his mind. And maybe it was natural, maybe they were bonded for fate, maybe Kai was always his purpose.(inspired by the chinese legend of Yu Boya and Zhong Ziqi)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	purpose

They say the universe is like a melody.

They say planets know how to play and each one of them has a melody, a song he likes to play for the huge orchestra we call cosmos.

Humans are just the same, they always play with a purpose: some of them play for themselves, others play for people they care about, singers play for passion and for their fans. We could say that everyone plays to give something to someone.

Beomgyu used to be like that too.

  


He enjoyed playing the guitar, but he never played in front of others. He likes his music to be a little secret between himself and his precious wooden child, his guitar.

It all changed when Kai entered his life, all of a sudden.

Kai was the boy whose window was in front of Beomgyu’s, not that far away from each other.

“Why are you sad today? You usually play different.” and it was true.

The melody he played was random, but the boy somehow understood: how? Beomgyu didn’t know.

“I had troubles at school today, I failed a class. How did you guess?” he asked friendly, maybe too curious about the other.

“It just felt that way.” Kai answered with a smile. And it was like the universe gave him a new purpose.

  


It became a game, somehow. 

Beomgyu played everyday, Kai had to guess how his day was and way.

“You are happy today. Did your mom cooked your favorite meal?”

“I will never understand how you do this.” they both laughed.

Beomgyu felt like their souls were connected, somehow. Or maybe he just liked to think they were: Kai could always figure out his hidden feelings just by hearing him play his guitar. 

They started to hang out more often, not only playing but even at each other’s, Beomgyu playing and Kai simply enjoying his music.

Beomgyu loved his friend deeply, he had many friends but no one was like Huening Kai.

No one was able to understand him the way he did, they never were, but Kai could like it was made for it, like it was natural for him to hear his guitar and know exactly every thought in his mind. And maybe it was natural, maybe they were bonded for fate, maybe Kai was always his purpose.

  


When Kai passed away, his purpose was gone.

Beomgyu had left for the weekend, visiting his grandparents in Daegu. When he came back, he was already gone forever. A drunk driver, his mum said, he lost control and Kai was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But still he was gone.

If he knew that was the last time, Beomgyu would have played more, something else. A melody of gratitude, friendship, platonic love, he would have never been able to play again.

And he didn’t. He never played music ever since. 

“No one will ever be able to feel it like you did.” he whispered on Kai’s grave with a bitter smile. He played one last melody for him, the one he couldn’t play and Kai could never hear.

When he came back home he broke his guitar, he screamed, he cried the loss of his friend.

As planets can’t play without the cosmos itself, humans can’t play without purpose.

And his purpose, the one who could feel his music deeply inside his own soul, was now lost forever. And his music went silent too, never to return.

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ so that's it! *:･ﾟ✧  
> i know it's sad and short but i was inspired so there you go, i hope you liked it ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶  
> don't forget to check out my other aus + also find me on tumblr : [thenightchapter](https://thenightchapter.tumblr.com/)  
> and twt : [reveursbin](https://twitter.com/reveursbin)  
> 


End file.
